


【Arthurm】Animal(六）（R18）

by heil_stony



Category: arthurm - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:37:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heil_stony/pseuds/heil_stony
Summary: 亚瑟黑化预警❗道具play预警❗一边视频一边...预警❗





	【Arthurm】Animal(六）（R18）

第二天一大早，亚瑟就抱了一台小巧的笔记本推开了奥姆的房门。也许昨天早上太过劳累，亚瑟到了的时候，奥姆还像只可爱的小猫一样懒懒的窝在被子里。  
“起床了奥姆，别忘了咱们今天还有任务呢，等会母亲电话可就要打过来了啊。”亚瑟把笔记本放到到房间的桌子上，把被子从奥姆手里抢了过来，好声好气的去劝这个有点犯懒了的弟弟起床。  
“知道啦，知道啦...”虽说奥姆现在还不想起床，但是为了能好好的和母亲聊一会天，他还是勉强的爬起身来要去洗漱一下。  
以往他起床洗漱的时候都是由安妮服侍的，所以即使他看不见，但也不会影响正常生活，但是今天亚瑟在这，奥姆就得自己搞定了。  
奥姆挪到床边，试图用脚去试一下拖鞋在哪里，可找了一溜也没有够到拖鞋，当他准备自暴自弃的准备跳下床赤着脚去洗漱的时候，亚瑟温暖的大手握住了他脚踝，高贵的七海之王蹲在床边，给他穿上了拖鞋。

亚瑟直接把奥姆抱到了洗漱的地方，由于奥姆裸睡地好习惯，他上身那两块明显的新的淤青在镜子里一览无遗。  
奥姆正忙着按照陆地人的习惯把牙刷塞进嘴里，倒腾出一嘴泡沫的时候，亚瑟的手抚上了肋骨处那一小片刺眼的淤青，“怎么弄得？”“没事，因为看不见，不小心撞到的。”奥冲掉嘴里的泡沫，一边以一种无所谓的语气说到。  
在听到奥姆的回答以后，镜中亚瑟的眼神暗了一暗，“嗯，以后要小心。”他并没有戳穿奥姆，只是顺着奥姆的话淡淡的说了一句，  
“嗯，我知道。” 奥姆转身撒娇式的搂住亚瑟的脖子，等着亚瑟把他抱回去换衣服。

亚瑟把奥姆放到床上以后没有离开，而是顺势压了上去，纠缠住了奥姆的唇舌，给了他一个霸道的深吻。  
奥姆的手轻轻的推拒着亚瑟的靠近，“不...等下...还要...跟母亲通话...”奥姆不断地向后靠着，在难得的间隙断断续续的说到。  
“不急，我们还有些时间。”亚瑟含着奥姆的耳垂一边舔咬、逗弄着那敏感的地方，一边在奥姆的耳边低声笑着说道。  
亚瑟的手指熟练的开拓着奥姆的后穴，奥姆一边无力的推着亚瑟那纹丝不动的胸膛，一边软软的哀求到:“亚瑟...哥哥...就等一下...就等打完电话...好不好...”  
“不好。”亚瑟用牙咬住奥姆胸前的金属环，坏心眼的地向外轻轻拽着，一边含混不清的说到。  
敏感的乳尖被拉扯的微痛的刺激感让奥姆腰肢酸软，他不敢反抗亚瑟，只能咬着下唇，含混不清地发出一些意味不明的呻吟。  
亚瑟好像突然想起了什么，撑起身子，从床头柜哪里拿了一些他从陆地上带来的一些好久都没用了的小东西。

奥姆不知道亚瑟拿了些什么，但是他敢肯定那个抽屉里没有一件他喜欢的东西，往日被折磨的回忆让他由衷的感到害怕。  
这两天亚瑟对他的优待让他有些得意忘形的忽视了亚瑟本是和多么恶劣暴戾的人了，但是本性难移，他的好哥哥终于要撕下他的伪装了吗？

但是为了逃出去他必须伪装得像一只温顺的猫一样听话，所以他认命的躺在原地，假装顺从的实则有些害怕的准备迎接未知的危险，可他微颤的锁骨却轻而易举的出卖了他。  
亚瑟其实也就是拿了两三个不是很过分的小东西，看到紧张到颤抖的奥姆，不禁温柔的细致地吻上那优雅细长的锁骨，直到平复了那细微的颤抖才停下轻吻。  
不同于亚瑟温热地手指的椭球型的东西顺着亚瑟手指撑开的穴口滑了进去，马上就被奥姆那细致的甬道给热情的吸住了，凉凉的异物的进入让奥姆轻哼出声。  
就在奥姆细微亚瑟会把这个该死的东西像以前一样的开到最大档推进最里面的时候，亚瑟却把手指撤了出来，只是将另外两个带着链子的沉甸甸的小球挂到了他胸前的金属环上就去找来了一件厚一点的睡衣给奥姆套上了。  
奥姆对亚瑟的动作十分不解:“呃，怎么突然...？这件睡衣有点厚了...”  
“我觉得我们可以给母亲一个惊喜，给她打个视频电话，当然如果你不介意让母亲发现这些东西的话，我就去给你拿原来那件薄的。”亚瑟的手色情的拨弄了一下挂在奥姆乳尖上的小东西，狡猾的说到。  
“不！不，还是这样就好，可是，我不想让母亲看到我现在的样子，她如果知道我失明了，一定会担心的，而且你也不好解释。”奥姆试图找一个合适的理由让亚瑟放弃视频电话的想法。  
“我告诉你看向那边，然后你就盯着那一点就行了，放心不会被发现的。”亚伸手把奥姆鬓角散落的碎发别回他的耳后后，不由分说的牵着奥姆来到了桌子前坐好。

“能看到你们两个能好好相处，我真的很高兴。”亚特兰娜的声音听起来很欣慰，看起来她是真的很喜欢亚瑟给她地这个惊喜。  
奥姆刚想开口说些什么，就感到下身一阵让他腰软的震动，他的身体为了适应这深埋着不安分的东西很自然的分泌大量的汁水，让这个得到了很好的润滑的小东西更加肆无忌惮的在他的身体里抖动震颤。  
一声惊呼被他及时的咽了回去，亚瑟像个好哥哥一样，拍了拍奥姆的肩膀，给了他一个大大的兄弟间的拥抱，正好接住了软下腰来的奥姆。  
“母亲你放心，我一定会照顾好奥姆的。”亚瑟拍着胸口向亚特兰娜保证到，到真的很像个爽朗大度的原谅和接受了他叛逆的弟弟的好哥哥。  
“是的，母亲，哥哥把我照顾的很好。”奥姆看着桌子底下那随手把玩着的遥控器，忍着体内那时轻时重的让他下身酥麻的震颤，微笑着从牙缝里挤出了这句话。  
奥姆的脸因为下身的折腾而变得绯红，额头上也蒙上了一层薄薄的汗水。他的注意力渐渐地有些涣散，他下身传来的那可耻的快感，让他实在是难以集中精神去听亚特兰娜在说些什么，“奥姆，你的脸为什么这么红？是生病了吗？”亚特兰娜担忧一句话，把奥姆的精神拉回现实。  
“母亲，奥姆还不习惯生活在空气里，总是喜欢穿的这么厚，我也拿他没办法。”亚瑟做了一个很无奈的表情，倒是把亚特兰娜逗笑了，“既然奥姆喜欢，倒也无所谓，不过别穿的太厚把自己闷坏了就好了。”  
“不会的，母亲。还有，亚瑟他还有好多政务要处理，刚才维科还派人来找他们丢了的国王来着，我们要不改天再聊？”奥姆没好气的锤了亚瑟的胸口一下，跟亚特兰娜提议道。  
“哦哦，好的，亚瑟你也快去忙吧，我也该去收拾一下出门了，还有帮我给维科带个问候。”亚特兰娜想起了中午还要和托马斯去一个浪漫的空中花园餐厅约会，也就愉快地赶紧结束了这次通话。

关掉窗口，合上电脑，亚瑟满意的看着挂在自己身上不再矜持的伪装成正常的样子，而是红着脸难耐的轻轻蹭着他的胸口的奥姆，将他一把抱起来放回到床上。  
亚瑟轻吻了一下奥姆紧并的膝盖，把他的腿掰的大开，“自己弄出来，不准用手，乖。”亚瑟从床头柜上找了一条很柔软的红绳把奥姆的两只手绑到了一起。  
双手被禁锢住的奥姆只好听亚瑟的话，努力的收缩着包裹着那个该死的小东西的肠肉，试图把它挤压出去，有着丰沛的体液润滑，他不算困难的就把被他含得温热地东西和一些黏滑的体液一起排了出来。  
那被异物撑开的地穴口没法很快的闭合，微微张着的湿润的穴口轻微颤抖着试图收缩起来，却在得逞之前被亚瑟的灼热撑得大开。  
“嗯唔~”在体液的润滑下，亚瑟的一下子顶进了最深处，直直的戳上了那让奥姆颤栗的一点，让他发出了听起来相当甜美的满足的喟叹。  
因为坐在那里开了很久的视频，奥姆的乳尖被小球的重量坠的充血红肿的挺立着，敏感的凸起与衣服摩擦了几下，就像那熟透了的樱桃一样的诱人。  
亚瑟把奥姆被绑在一起的手推到他头顶上，舔弄啃咬着那已经痛得有些麻木的乳尖，看到他反应不大以后还故意加重的咬了几下，直到奥姆尖叫着求他轻一点的时候才满意的舔了舔嘴唇，放过了那里。  
亚瑟把奥姆拉起来与他面对面的跨坐在他的身前，他没有解开奥姆手腕上的束缚，而是让奥姆继续将手举过头顶，不要放下来。  
他握着奥姆的腰让他跟随着自己的引导，找准那挺立灼热的性器慢慢的坐下，直至整根没入。奥姆张着嘴，那种被慢慢的撑开，敏感的肠壁被一点一点碾过的满足感让他沉浸其中，说不出话来。  
短暂的适应过后，亚瑟拍了拍奥姆翘挺的屁股，示意他自己动，他则是把双手撑在身后，微微的向后仰着，方便自己更加清楚的欣赏奥姆的表现。  
奥姆双手举在头顶不但使得胳膊觉得酸痛，而且也让他的平衡能力变差了很多，他努力直起酸软的腰身，上下运动着把亚瑟塞的性器吞进他体内的最深处，很快他就找到了合适的节奏。  
尽管他的支撑用的腿和高举胳膊累的颤抖，但他还是能用亚瑟的性器把自己艹得浪叫连连，淫水直流。  
亚瑟看着眼前这个曾高傲得要命的弟弟如今如此放荡的样子，巨大的反差感让他征服欲暴涨，他握住奥姆纤细的腰，一下下的狠狠地把他按向自己的腰间，激烈的冲撞和深深的挺动让奥姆几乎要承受不了，他的手几乎要把身下的床单给抓烂了。实在是受不了了的奥姆抽噎着求亚瑟慢一点，却被亚瑟一下下的艹弄的更狠。  
在亚瑟这样猛烈的冲撞下，奥姆几乎被灭顶的快感淹没，他不停的尖叫着，涎水不可控制地从他的嘴角溢出，本该高举的手，此时也无力的耷拉在身前。  
他的后穴在亚瑟连续几次用力的撞上了他最敏感的地方之后，猛烈的收缩着，流出了大量的体液，他像是全身痉挛一样，不可抑制的抽动了几下身体，达到了高潮。而亚瑟也因为奥姆体内突然收紧的压力而忍不住低声叫骂着，在奥姆体内最深处射了出来。

亚瑟把奥姆手上的束缚解开，抱他到床中间躺下，帮他清理了一下身上和床上的狼藉。亚瑟身为七海之王还有好多事要忙，所以给奥姆盖好了被子就要起身离开，但是他却感觉到了自己的衣角被奥姆轻轻地被拽住了。  
“等一会再走，好不好。”奥姆的声音怯生生的，让亚瑟不禁软下心来，此时像小奶猫一样乖巧粘人的奥姆让甚至亚瑟觉得那条小丑鱼说得都是谎话，在污蔑他乖巧的弟弟一样。  
亚瑟没有说话，但是却依言在奥姆的身旁躺下，他把奥姆单薄地身躯揽过来，用自己的体温温暖着他。  
他在此刻心乱如麻，他多么希望奥姆能永远的这么乖巧，不要背叛他。但是他的心里对奥姆的信任早已被消磨得不省多少了，相比于小丑鱼的话，奥姆要让他更难信任的多。


End file.
